Love at The Hospital
by Dini Cho
Summary: Ketika seorang 'perfeksionis' jatuh cinta pada perawat 'ceroboh'. Apa jadinya? /Krisyeol, slight: Lumin, Taochen, Kaihun, Baeksoo, Layho. GS. No flame, No bash. DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

cast : Kris, Chanyeol EXO

other cast : all EXo member

warning : GS

.

.

.

.

.

Siang hari berlatar di cafeteria sebuah perusahaan terbesar di Seoul, seorang namja tengah menggoda seorang yeoja cantik yang duduk di depannya.

"Jongdae nuna, kau tau tidak kenapa matahari siang ini sangat panas sekali?"

"Karena ini memang musim panas kan?"

"Salah. Itu karena matahari sangat marah karena ada seorang yeoja yang mengalahkan sinarnya . Yaitu wajahmu. Wajahmu sangat bersinar hari ini."

"Hahaha,,, kau bisa saja."

" Sudah selesai menggombalnya Huang Zitao?" Tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi acara menggombal namja yang disebut-sebut bernama Zitao a.k.a Tao tadi.

"Eh hyung. Sejak kapan kau di sini?" Tanya Tao berbasa-basi karena ia tau namja di depannya pasti sedang marah.

"Eh hyung. Sejak kapan kau disini?" Ulang namja tadi dengan nada mengejek. "Kau pikir sedang apa aku disini? Aku dari tadi meneleponmu karena jam makan siang ini kita ada rapat mendadak tapi kau malah enak-enakan di sini menggoda Jongdae? Bagus sekali kau Huang Zitao." Namja itu mengomel panjang lebar dan Tao namja yang diomeli hanya dapat menampilkan deretan giginya yang rapi.

"Oppa, kau jangan marah dulu, tadi aku yang mengajaknya menemaniku makan siang." Bela sang kekasih Tao bernama Jongdae atau lengkapnya Kim Jongdae.

"Ne hyung. Eh, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau yang langsung memanggilku ke sini hyung? Kau kan CEO?"

"ITU KARENA KAU TIDAK MENGANGKAT TELFONKU DARI TADI." Namja itu mulai naik darah dan langsung berteriak kepada Tao.

"Hyung, jangan berteriak seperti itu. Kau itu seorang perfeksionis Kris Wu. Jadi tidak pantas berteriak-teriak seperti tadi." Ucapnya membela diri, karena ia tau kakak sepupunya itu akan luluh jika dibilang perfeksionis.

" Sudah cepat kau ikut aku, kita harus rapat, dan kau juga sudah membuang waktuku untuk berdebat tidak penting denganmu. Untung kau sepupuku, kalau tidak kau sudah ku kuliti."

"Iya hyung. Bye cantik…" Tao memberi kedipan pada yeojachingunya, dan berakhir dengan mendapat tarikan di kerah belakang bajunya oleh… Siapa lagi jika bukan si perfeksionis Kris Wu.

Akhirnya kedua namja tinggi tadi pergi meninggalkan cafeteria itu.

.

Love at the hospital

.

Sore hari menjelang malam Kris sudah selesai dari pekerjaannya, dan sebelum pulang ke rumah ia memutuskan untuk menjernihkan fikiran dengan berjalan-jalan sore di pinggir sungai han.

Drrrttt Drrrttt

Ponsel Kris bergetar dan tanda ada panggilan masuk dari seseorang.

"Ya Tao, ada apa?" Tanpa mengucapkan salam sedikitpun Kris langsung bertanya pada penelepon di seberang sana yang ternyata adalah Tao.

"_Hyung, kau di mana?"_

"Aku di sungai han. Wae?"

"_Ah, ada berita bagus hyung. Kau cepat ke sini, kami sedang makan malam bersama di restaurantnya Minseok noona. Kau juga belum makan kan? Makan di sini saja." _

"Apa berita bagusnya?" Tanya Kris -kepo-

"_Sudah cepat hyung ke sini, nanti akan ku beri tau. Bye hyung."_ Tao memutus sambungan secara sepihak yang membuat Kris mendengus sebal menghadapi kelakuan adik sepupunya itu.

.

At the restaurant

.

"Tau begini aku tidak akan datang."

Hahahaha,,,

Beberapa orang yang ada dalam restaurant tersebut tertawa. Memangnya ada apa? Ternyata semuanya tertawa karena disana hanya Kris yang tidak memiliki pasangan. Malangnya…

"Makanya hyung, cepatlah cari pacar. Jangan jadi workaholic. Jongin saja yang masih sekolah sudah punya yeojachingu, masa hyung yang udah berumur belum punya." Tao memanasi Kris dengan menyebut kata berumur yang sebenarnya maksud Tao itu 'tua'.

"Diam kau panda. Ku pecat kau nanti." Ancam kris yang pasti ampuh.

"Yaah hyung, jangan yah. Aku kan ingin menikahi JongdaeKu, aku tidak ingin kalau jadi perjaka tua sepertimu hyung."

"Kau…"

"Kalau kalian tidak berhenti, aku jamin kalian akan pulang dengan tulang terpisah."

Belum sempat Kris melayangkan pukulannya pada Tao, ancaman seorang yeoja ampuh membuat mereka diam. Yeoja itu adalah Kim Minseok tunangannya Xi Luhan. Semua di sana akan takut jika Minseok sudah mengancam. Pasalnya Minseok walaupun dia seorang wanita, tapi ia adalah atlet taekwondo yang sudah ban hitam. Tao yang juga atlet wushu saja takut apalagi yang lainnya.

"Wah chagi, kau memang selalu bisa membuat mereka diam." Luhan memuji keahlian tunangannya itu. Yang dipuji hanya tersenyum bijaksana.

"Oh ya, tadi Tao bilang ada sesuatu yang penting, memangnya apa?" Tanya Kris yang baru ingat akan kedatangannya ke sini.

"Aahhh ya, aku dan Minseok akan segera menikah. Kalian harus datang, kalian adalah tamu special kami."

"Akhirnya eonni menikah juga. Padahal seangkatan, tapi yang satu belum juga laku." Yang terkecil di sana ternyata ikut mengompori Kris eoh, dia adalah Oh Sehun. Yeoja tinggi dengan wajah cantik dan imut yang memiliki tubuh indah itu -alah ribet- ikut mengompori Kris dengan mengatainya tidak laku.

"Sehunnie jangan memulai." Tegur Joonmyeon yang adalah kakak sepupu dari Sehun.

"Ne eonni." Sehun yang ditegur hanya dapat menunduk sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Lantas itu tak dapat dilewatkan oleh sang namjachingu yaitu Kim Jongin. Jongin yang gemas langsung mencium pipi Sehun dan sebagai bonusnya dia mendapat pukulan keras di kepala dari sang kakak, Minseok.

"Tidak sopan. Kau pikir ini di rumah Kim Jongin. Jaga sikapmu terhadap Sehun jika kau masih ingin menjadi pacarnya. Kalau tidak kalian tidak akan pernah kuizinkan untuk berhubungan." Sekali lagi ancaman Minseok dapat membuat mereka diam seketika.

Setelah setengah jam mereka berbincang dengan dibumbui pertengkaran kecil antara sesama mereka, satu pasangan lagi datang.

"Annyeong... Maaf ya kami terlambat." Ucap sopan seorang yeoja mungil bernama Kyungsoo.

"Byun Baekhyun, kau pasti berdandan lagi kan sampai-sampai terlambat seperti ini? Kau itu tidak malu ya pada Kyungsoo yang notabennya adalah seorang yeoja. Dia saja tidak selama dirimu kalau berdandan, sedangkan kau namja, tapi lelet sekali."

"Seperti kau tidak saja Kris." Ucapan panjang Kris hanya dibalas singkat oleh Baekhyun tapi sukses karena ucapan pedasnya yang menusuk#lebay. Bahkan Kris tidak memperdulikan Baekhyun yang tidak memanggilnya hyung. #dah terlalu sakit hati kali ya.

"Aku kasihan padamu Kyung, kenapa kau bisa mencintai namja eyeliner seperti dia?" Yixing berkata seolah-olah iba pada Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya bermaksud untuk mencemooh Baekhyun.

"Kalau tidak mengingat aku sering berobat gratis padamu hyung, aku pasti akan membalas ucapanmu." Ya, Baekhyun memang sering berobat pada Yixing yang seorang dokter dan mempunyai sebuah rumah sakit ternama di Seoul.

"Dasar kau itu."

Lama mereka bercengkrama, dan jam pun sudah menunjukan pukul 9.45 pm.

"Ah, sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang. Jongdae nuna, ayo."

"Ah Tao, kau pulang saja dulu, Jongdae akan pulang bersamaku diantar Luhan."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu semuanya. Annyeong nuna." Tao berpamitan pada semuanya dan terakhir mencuri kecupan dari Jongdae.

.

Love at The Hospital

.

Next day,

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya Luhan dan Minseok. Mereka berdua sangat bahagia dan menambah atmosfer kebahagiaan bagi semua pasangan yang datang ke resepsi pernikan mereka. Tak lupa mereka sang tamu special. Sahabat dari Luhan dan Minseok merasa sangat senang karena dua tertua dari mereka akhirnya sudah resmi menjadi suami-istri. Tapi juga ada yang iri, ya siapa lagi kalau bukan si perfeksionis Kris Wu. Perfeksionis gak laku, begitu kata Tao.

Jongin dan Jongdae yang adalah adik dari Minseok memeberi selamat pada kakak tercinta karena akhirnya bisa melepas masa lajangnya. Jongdae yang ditemani Tao dan Jongin yang menggandeng Sehun mendatangi Minseok dan Luhan yang sedang bercengkrama dengan para tamu.

"Eonni, chukkae. Aku senang kau bisa bersama orang yang kau cintai dan mencintaimu." Jongdae member pelukan pada Minseok dan Tao yang memberi selamat pada Luhan.

"Akhirnya kau menikah hyung."

"Kau harus segera melamar Jongdae, Tao."

"Aku masih menabung hyung, lagipula aku ingin menjadi suami yang mapan untuknya nanti."

"Kau memang memikirkan yang terbaik ya, sayang kakakmu masih tidak laku."

"Hahahaha" Mereka berdua tertawa menertawakan Kris yang -masih- tidak laku.

"Eonni berbahagia ne."

"Terima kasih Sehunnie. Sekarang aku tidak bisa lagi mengawasi Jongin, karena aku harus mengurus suamiku. Kalau Jongin nanti melakukan yang tidak-tidak padamu, kau pukul saja dia langsung ne."

"Ya nuna, aku tidak akan melakukan yang tidak-tidak padanya. Aku masih sayang nyawa. Dan, nuna selamat ya. Aku harap nuna bahagia dengan Luhan hyung. Kalau dia membuatmu menangis, kau remukan saja tulangnya nuna. Hehehe,,, Ngomong-ngomong, cepat beri kami keponakan ne nuna." Ucap Jongin dengan alis naik turun, dan berhasil mendapat jitakan sayang dari Minseok.

Sementara di bagian lain, Kris sedang galau karena hanya dia yang datang tanpa pasangan. Ia pun melangkahkan kaki panjangnya ke bagian minuman dan mengambil segelas minuman. Saat akan mengambil gelas minuman itu, tiba-tiba ada tangan lain yang juga akan mengambil gelas yang sama. Kris memerhatikan tangan orang tersebut dan melihat siapa pemilik tangan tersebut yang ternyata…

tbc

* * *

akhirnya selesai..

mw balas review dulu, buat yg lewat PM udh di bles kok..

**KyuHyukKrisYeol : **hweee T_T iya nih chan chan meninggal,,, sbnernya gk tega juga siih,, tp pngen bkin kris menderita #smirk. mksih udh ninggalin jejak. BTW jgn panggil thor thor donk, dini kan bkan superhero marvels (Thor) yg suka bawa palu tc. ^_^

**ur friend :** iya flat, iyain aja deh, -orang dini gk atu apa tu flat-.. hehehe, mksiih udh mampir... ^_^

ada quis ni,,

bagi yg tw siapa yg dlihat Kris, ntar dikasih kaos kaki Kris -gtu mah gk da yang mau-

bye

:Dini


	2. Chapter 2

"Kris hyung." Seseorang memanggil Kris, dan dengan berat hati ia harus melepas pandangan dari seseorang di depannya dan membungkuk lalu pergi.

"Ada apa sih?" Tanya Kris sewot. Sebel soalnya acara pandang-pandangannya diganggu.

"Lihat Baekhyun hyung sama Kyungsoo nuna duet yuk. Pasti bagus." Jongin langsung menarik tangan Kris menuju lebih dekat ke panggung kecil yang sudah disiapkan.

Saat yang lainnya sedang terpana akan keromantisan yang diciptakan oleh pasangan BaekSoo lewat nyanyian mereka, Kris sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan hal itu. Ia lebih memilih menyendiri dan mencari makanan. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah makanan yang tampak lezat, dan mengambil segelas minuman.

.

Love at The Hospital

.

Di sebuah kamar VVIP di rumah sakit milik Yixing, terbaring seorang namja yang merintih kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Aduuh perutku…" Kris yang kesakitan meremas perutnya karena tidak kuat akan rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan.

"Memangnya apa yang kau makan tadi saat di pesta, hyung?" Setelah selesai memeriksa Kris, Yixing menanyakan apa yang dimakan oleh Kris saat di pesta tadi.

"Aku memakan kue-kue."

"Bukan. Yang terakhir kali kau makan sebelum perutmu terasa sakit?"

"Aku memakan daging dan minum kola." Jawab Kris enteng.

"Daging dan kola? Apa hyung memakannya dalam waktu yang dekat?" Tanya Yixing, terkejut dengan jawaban Kris.

"Hmm, aku makan daging, lalu meminum kola."

"Hyung, daging dan kola itu tidak boleh dimakan dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan. Daging itu sangat rentan beroksidasi menjadi zat berbahaya jika dikonsumsi bersamaan dengan minuman bersoda. Efeknya pun tidak kecil, ini dapat mengakibatkan kematian, hyung." Jelas Yixing sebagai dokter yang tau akan hal tersebut. Yang lainnya hanya dapat mendengarkan dengan hikmat apa yang dijelaskan oleh Yixing.

"Kematian? Aku tidak mau mati dulu. Aku saja belum menikah."

"Punya pacar saja belum." Semua yang ada di ruangan itu menambahkan dengan serempak, dan akhirnya mereka tertawa melihat Kris yang terpojok. Jarang-jarang kan liat Kris Wu terpojokan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Minseok dan Luhan mana? Kenapa mereka tidak datang?" Tanya Kris tanpa memperdulikan pada siapa dia bertanya.

"Mereka tidak bisa datang karena harus mengurus tamu yang datang, hyung." Jawab Jongin memberikan alasan kenapa kakak dan kakak iparnya itu tidak datang.

Kris hanya mengangguk merasa puas atas jawaban yang diberikan Jongin.

"Hyung, apa perutmu masih sakit?" Tao sebagai sepupu yang baik -dan juga yang sering memanasi Kris- merasa iba karena Kris yang kesakitan.

"Sudah lumayan, karena obat yang Yixing berikan."

"Calon suamiku kan memang dokter yang hebat." Ucap Joonmyeon membanggakan Yixing.

"Yang mengobatiku kan obatnya, bukan Yixing." Timpal Kris sewot.

"Tapi kalau bukan karena Yixing yang pintar, kau pasti sudah dipilihkan obat yang salah dan malah membuat sakit perutmu tambah parah dan kau akan meninggal penasaran karena kau belum punya pacar apalagi istri sebagai pendampingmu. Kalau kau sudah punya istri atau minimalnya pacar, kau baru boleh meninggal, jadi nanti ada yang akan menangisimu saat kau sudah tidak ada nanti." Elak Joonmyeon seperti kereta Expres yang remnya blong.

"Jadi kau menyumpahiku cepat mati eoh? Geez."

"Hah, begitulah ya kalau Joonmyeon eonni sudah protes. Seharusnya eonni ikut demo kenaikan sembako, aku yakin pemerintah akan lelah mendengarkan protesan eonni dan akhirnya kembali menurunkan harga sembako." Sehun bermaksud mengejek joonmyeon tapi…

"Aku rasa itu ide bagus. Ya, harus ku coba." Ucap Joonmyeon dengan semangatnya yang membara sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya./Ganbatte Joonmyeon.

(-_-")

Gitu deh tampang mereka sekarang. Sehun yang membuat lelucon hanya dapat tersenyum canggung pada kakaknya itu. Susah kalau ngomong sama ibu-ibu yang merhatiin banget harga sembako.

"Ah, Kris hyung sebaiknya menginap di sini dulu sampai besok. Kalau perutmu besok sudah baikan, kau bisa pulang." Yixing mencairkan suasana canggung di dalam ruangan itu dengan menyuruh Kris menginap.

"Baiklah. Aku harap besok sudah baikan, aku sangat tidak suka berada di tempat bernama rumah sakit ini."

"Terserah kau hyung, kami harus pulang. Bye hyung." Yixing pamit pulang dan diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

"Hati-hati kalau di sini hyung, kau tau kan rumah sakit itu terkenal angker dan menakutkan. Apalagi saat malam." Baekhyun si biang kerok menakut-nakuti Kris.

"Aku tidak takut. Sudah kau pergi sana." Kris yang sebal mengusir dan menendang bokong Baekhyun.

"Aku pulang hyung. Kau hati-hati di sini sendiri, ne."

"Bukankah kau harus menemaniku di sini?"

"Untuk apa? Lebih baik aku menemani Jongdae dari pada menemanimu. Menemanimu tidak ada untungnya bagiku. Berbahagialah malam ini dengan sesamamu hyung. Bye…"

"YA, HUANG ZITAO. APA MAKSUDMU HAH? KEMBALI KAU KE SINI CEPA… akh perutku,,, sialan anak itu."

.

Sekarang hanya tinggal Kris sendiri, di ruangan yang besar, sendiri, ALONE, ALone, alone… #hiiihiiihiiihiii.

.

Love at The Hospital

.

PRANG,

.

Pagi harinya Kris dibangunkan oleh suara seperti benda logam yang jatuh. Mata yang belum terbuka sempurna mengharuskannya menerima cahaya yang masuk melalui jendela besar yang berada di samping ranjang Kris.

Setelah matanya terbuka sempurna, Kris melihat ke bawah, dan ternyata yang jatuh adalah nampan logam rumah sakit yang dijatuhkan oleh seorang perawat yang,,,

"Bukankah kau yang semalam?" Tanya Kris pada perawat tersebut.

"Hmmm… Maaf, apa kita pernah bertemu?" Tanya perawat itu heran karena Kris yang sok kenal.

"Aku namja yang akan mengambil minum di gelas yang sama denganmu semalam di pesta. Apa kau ingat?" Kris meyakinkan perawat itu. Perawat itu tampak berpikir keras.

"Ah ya aku ingat. Kau waiter itu kan?" Perawat itu menjawab apa yang diingatnya, yang membuat Kris harus menepuk jidat lebarnya dan mengeluh dalam hati, /_Cantik sih cantik, tapi pikun./_

"Bukan itu. Aku Kris, namja yang kemarin malam akan mengambil gelas minuman yang sama denganmu, tapi akhirnya tidak jadi ku ambil karena temanku memanggilku. Kau ingat kan?" Kris kembali mencoba membuat perawat cantik itu untuk mengingatnya dengan memberi keterangan yang detail soal pertemuan mereka kemarin malam. Dan sepertinya usaha Kris tidak sia-sia karena perawat itu akhirnya mengingatnya.

"Aku baru ingat. Aku minta maaf karena tadi salah sangka padamu."

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong apa kau yang akan merawatku di sini?" Tanya Kris yang berharap jawabannya 'iya'.

"Ya. Aku yang akan merawatmu sampai kau sembuh." Jawab sang perawat dengan polosnya.

"Yes." Kris tanpa sadar berucap.

"Tapi dokter Yixing bilang, kalau kau sudah sembuh hari ini, kau sudah bisa pulang." Tambah perawat cantik itu, yang membuat air muka kris berubah. Dari girang, jadi buram arang.

"Kau kenapa?" Perawat tersebut heran melihat Kris yang tiba-tiba merubah ekspresi wajahnya.

"Aahhhh… Perutku sakit lagi. Sepertinya aku harus dirawat lebih lama di sini… Aduuuh perutku." Kris mengaduh kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Aku panggil dokter Yixing dulu, kau tunggulah sebentar." Saat perawat itu akan pergi untuk memanggil dokter Yixing, tiba-tiba Kris menarik tangan perawat itu.

"Tidak usah, mungkin karena sudah waktunya aku untuk minum obat. Dan juga, sepertinya aku akan tinggal di rumah sakit ini lebih lama, karena sakit perutku datang lagi."

"Oh, begitu. Aku ke sini memang untuk mengantarkanmu makanan, dan juga mengingatkanmu untuk minum obatmu." Jawab sang perawat, percaya akan kata-kata yang diucapkan Kris.

_/Dia percaya. Baguslah. Ternyata rumah sakit tidak seburuk yang ku duga./ _Batin Kris.

Ooohhh… Jadi Tuan Wu berbohong, agar bisa tinggal lebih lama di rumah sakit ini untuk bertemu dan dirawat oleh si perawat cantik./Modus.

"Oh ya, tadi aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkan nampan ini. Tapi untung makanannya sudah ku letakan, jadi tidak ikut terjatuh. Kau tidak terkejut kan?" Lamunan Kris tentang hari-harinya dengan si perawat harus hilang karena suara indah sang perawat menginterupsi.

"Aku tidak terkejut sama sekali. Kau tidak usah khawatir." Bohong Kris -lagi-.

"Aku tidak khawatir."

.

Twewwew.

.

Jawaban polos, bahkan teramat polos dari sang perawat, membuat Kris menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. _/Untung aku menyukainya_./ Kris membatin.

"Kau makanlah, aku harus ke ruangan yang lain dulu. Permisi." Perawat tersebut pamit dan membungkuk dengan sopan. Saat si perawat sampai di pintu dan akan membuka pintu ruangan itu, tiba-tiba Kris memanggilnya kembali.

"Tunggu."

"Ya?" Perawat itu berbalik.

"Boleh… Aku tau namamu?" Tanya Kris sedikit gugup.

Perawat cantik itu tersenyum, dan akhirnya menjawab,

"Chanyeol. Namaku Park Chanyeol."

.

tbc

* * *

CHAPTER 2 UPDATE...

buat yang udah nunggu, makasiih ya... /mang ada yang nungguin?

semua tebakannya pada betul,

ya iyalah, udah bisa ditebak kali, kuis gampangan gtu..

hehehe, maklum ya.

.

buat yang review lewat PM, dh dini bales,

sekarang dini mw bales review temen2 :

**Guest : **iya, nih dah dilanjut kok...

**sweetyYeollie : **KYAAA,,, mkasih dh di review, ni dh lanjut kok..

**Lulu Auren : **jawabannya udh kejawab di atas.. iya nih, tao adek durhaka ya, masa ngatain kris gk laku, ini gk lama kan?

.

sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya...

bye..

:Dini


	3. Chapter 3

Setelah tahu nama perawat yang disukainya itu, Kris tak henti-hentinya tersenyum sendiri memikirkan hal-hal apa saja yang akan dilakukannya dengan Chanyeol -tentunya jika mereka sudah lebih dekat-. Kris tersentak saat tangan seseorang mengguncang bahunya, yang membuatnya harus menoleh pada sang pelaku.

"Hyung, saatnya kau untuk pulang."

"What?" Kris terkejut akan ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh sepupu mirip pandanya itu, dan spontan ia berteriak di depan wajah tampan Tao.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau mengajakku pulang? Hei, aku itu masih sakit!" protes Kris. Jangan ditanya lagi kenapa Kris protes, tentunya karena ia masih ingin bertemu dengan perawat cantiknya, Chanyeol.

"Iya, kau masih sakit. Bahkan sakitmu tambah parah, hyung. Kau gila!" Tao menekankan nada bicaranya pada kata 'gila'. Kris rasanya benar-benar ingin menguliti sepupunya itu hidup-hidup. Sudah memanas-manasinya dengan mengatai tidak laku, sekarang Tao malah mengatainya gila. Dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar.

"Apa maksudmu bilang aku gila? Kau memang dongsaeng kurang ajar Huang Zitao."

"Aku tidak kurang ajar, hyung. Kau sendiri yang bertingkah seperti orang gila, tersenyum sendiri di dalam ruangan rumah sakit. Apa namanya itu jika bukan gila? Atau kau dimasuki arwah gentayangan di rumah sakit ini ya, hyung?" ejekan Tao membuat Kris naik pitam, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya karena teringat akan sesuatu.

"Sejak kapan kau di sini, Tao? Kenapa aku tidak melihatmu masuk?"

"Tentu saja kau tidak melihatku masuk, hyung. Dari tadi kau senyum-senyum sendiri! Memangnya tadi kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri begitu, hyung?" Tao bertanya kenapa dengan tiba-tiba kakak sepupunya itu menjadi sedikit… gila.

Kris kembali tersenyum mengingat pertemuannya dengan sang perawat, alhasil itu membuat Tao bergidik ngeri melihat kelakuan aneh Kris yang berubah drastis sejak ia masuk rumah sakit ini.

"Anak kecil tidak boleh tahu." Lontaran kata yang keluar dari mulut Kris sontak membuat Tao hampir melayangkan jurus wushunya pada Kris, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya mengingat resiko apa yang akan diterimanya.

_/Sabar Tao, kau masih butuh uang untuk menikahi Jongdae nuna kan?/_ Tao menenangkan dirinya dalam hati. Sebenarnya ia benar-benar ingin menghajar kakaknya ini, jika tidak mengingat ia masih butuh pekerjaan untuk menikahi Jongdae.

Sebenarnya keluarga Tao juga memilki sebuah perusahaan besar, hanya saja itu berada di China, dan Tao tidak akan pernah rela jika ia harus dipisah oleh jarak dengan Jongdae. Dan satu alasan lagi yaitu perusahaan keluarga Tao itu bergerak di bidang periklanan, itu bukanlah gayanya. Sedangkan perusahaan yang dikelola Kris adalah di bidang produksi game. Jadi, itulah kenapa Tao takut jika harus dipecat dari perusahaan Kris, karena ia bekerja sebagai kreatif yang menyalurkan ide pembuatan game. Hanya butuh imajnasi dan kreatifitas kan?

"Walaupun aku kecil, tapi aku kan sudah punya yeojachingu. Tidak sepertimu, hyung." Sekali dongsaeng kurang ajar, tetaplah dongsaeng kurang ajar. Karena Tao tetap mengolok-olok Kris dengan santainya.

"Ya, sekali lagi kau bilang begitu, aku tidak akan mengancammu lagi, tapi aku akan langsung mengulitimu hidup-hidup." Walaupun dia bilang akan langsung mengulitinya hidup-hidup, sebenarnya Kris adalah orang yang tidak tega melihat orang lain terluka. Apalagi itu adiknya sendiri.

"Lagi pula, aku akan membuktikan padamu dan pada semuanya kalau aku itu juga bisa punya yeojachingu. Agar kalian tidak meremehkanku lagi," lanjut Kris.

"Memangnya ada yang mau denganmu, hyung?"

"Kau lihat saja nanti. Akan kubuktikan padamu, saat pergantian tahun nanti aku akan membawa yeoja yang kucintai untuk kutunjukan padamu bahwa aku itu masih bisa punya pendamping." Kris sudah bertekad, dan bukan Kris namanya jika ia tidak akan mendapatkan apa yang ia mau.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kau mau kita taruhan?" Tao menantang Kris, dan dari nada bicaranya sepertinya Tao meremehkan Kris.

Kris tampak berpikir. Ini sudah bulan September, yang berarti pergantian tahun tinggal 3 bulan lagi. Mau tidak mau dalam 3 bulan Kris harus mendapatkan hati Chanyeol, dan menunjukan pada dongsaeng kurang ajarnya itu bahwa ia juga bisa memiliki seorang kekasih.

"Baik. Kalau begitu kita taruhan! Jika aku tidak bisa mendapatkan gadis pujaanku sampai pergantian tahun nanti, posisimu sebagai kreatif di perusahaan akan ku naikan langsung menjadi bendahara perusahaan…" Kris sengaja memotong bicaranya agar Tao berpikir. Tapi tampaknya Tao tertarik, karena jika Kris gagal, berarti ia akan menjadi bendahara perusahaan yang mempunyai gaji lebih tinggi dari hanya sekedar kreatif, dan juga bendahara pasti selalu berkutik dengan uang.

/_Jadi, aku bisa sedikit mengambil uang perusahaan. Hehehe/_

"Lalu? Jika kau bisa mendapatkan gadismu?"

"Kau kupecat," jawab Kris.

.

Dua kata,

.

Hanya, dua, kata,

tapi dapat membuat Tao tegang. Tidak, ia tidak boleh kalah dalam hal ini, bagaimanapun Tao harus menggagalkan rencana Kris untuk mendapatkan kekasih, tapi ia juga tidak tega jika melihat Kris terus-terusan tanpa pasangan. Dan lagi, Tao tidak ingin ia dipecat dan gagal menikahi Jongdae nunanya. Tao gundah, haruskah ia menggagalkan rencana Kris? Atau ia gagal menikahi Jongdae?

_/Aku bingung. Ah, nanti saja kupikirkan./_

"Bagaimana? Deal, dongsaengku sayang?"

"Tentu. Deal." Dan dengan berjabatnya tangan mereka sekarang ini, mereka resmi bertaruhan.

Dalam hati, Kris merutuki dirinya sendiri yang seenaknya memberikan jabatan bendahara pada Tao sebagai taruhan, ia tahu betul bagaimana sifat adiknya ini. Lapar uang, hanya untuk menikahi Jongdae. Dan lagi, apakah ia bisa untuk menaklukan Chanyeol dalam waktu 3 bulan? Jika orang yang harus ditaklukan itu semacam Tao yang lapar uang, sehari pun itu bisa. Tapi masalahnya yang harus ditaklukannya kali ini adalah Chanyeol, perawat yang -super- polos.

.

Love at The Hospital

.

"Hahahahaha, dia terlihat terpaksa, nuna."

"Kau gila, Tao. Kenapa kau mengerjainya?"

Setelah kembalinya Tao dari rumah sakit, ia menemui Jongdae yang sedang menunggunya di taman karena Tao menelfon agar mereka bertemu di sana. Sesampainya Tao di taman, ia langsung menceritakan perihal taruhannya dengan Kris. Jongdae tampak tidak menyukainya karena Tao sudah kelewatan mengerjai kakaknya itu.

"Kau itu keterlaluan sekali, Tao. Apa kau tidak kasihan dengannya?"

"Hahahaha, itu mengasikkan, nuna. Memangnya nuna kasihan pada Kris hyung?"

"Tidak," jawab Jongdae polos.

"Hahahaha."

Tawa Tao kembali meledak medengar jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Jongdae, alhasil semua pengunjung taman memerhatikan mereka berdua dengan tatapan yang seakan berkata -apa dia sudah gila?-, Jongdae yang tahu semua orang tengah menatap mereka, segera membekap mulut Tao dengan tangannya.

"Tao, diamlah! Apa kau tidak malu diperhatikan karena tawa besarmu itu?" bisik Jongdae.

Tao mengangguk pertanda ia menuruti apa yang dikatakan Jongdae.

"Mian, nuna."

Setelah Tao berhenti tertawa, semua orangpun kembali mengabaikan mereka.

"Nuna, bantu aku ya untuk mengganggu Kris hyung agar tidak mendapatkan kekasih!" bujuk Tao pada Jongdae.

"Untuk itu, aku tidak mau, Tao. Aku tidak ingin kau terus menjahili Kris," tolak Jongdae.

"Nuna… kalau Kris hyung mendapatkan kekasih, aku akan dipecat," jelas Tao lagi.

"Itu masalahmu, kenapa kau mengajaknya untuk bertaruhan."

"Awalnya aku ingin mengerjainya, tapi ternyata taruhannya itu aku bisa menjadi bendahara perusahaan, tentu saja aku mau, gajinya kan besar."

"Kenapa kau ingin sekali?" tanya Jongdae penasaran.

"Tentu saja, kan untuk menkahimu, nuna."

"Kau kan bisa minta pada orangtuamu."

"Aku ingin mandiri, nuna. Aku ingin menikahimu dengan hasil kerja kerasku sendiri."

Mendengar penuturan Tao, Jongdae jadi terharu dan langsung memeluk Tao. Tao yang bingung kenapa Jongdae langsung memeluknya, hanya bisa membalas pelukan Jongdae.

"Kalau kau ingin mandiri, lakukan itu sendiri. Aku tidak ingin ikut campur." Akhirnya Jongdae memutuskan untuk tidak membantu Tao.

"Baiklah."

.

Karena bosan hanya duduk-duduk saja di bangku taman, Jongdae berinisiatif mengajak Tao untuk berjalan-jalan sore di taman yang memang ramai dikunjungi oleh pasangan kekasih seperti mereka.

Saat tengah berkeliling taman sambil sesekali memerhatikan pasangan kekasih yang sedang bercumbu mesra, Tao melihat sepasang remaja yang masih berseragam SMA tengah duduk sambil memakan es krim, yang sebenarnya hanya seorang yeoja yang memakan es krimnya dengan lahap, sedangkan sang namja hanya memerhatikan sang yeoja yang tampak senang. Tao akhirnya berhenti sehingga membuat Jongdae yang tengah digandengnya pun ikut berhenti. Penasaran akan apa yang dilihat Tao, Jongdae pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada objek yang dilihat namjachingunya itu. Setelah tau apa objek yang ditatap oleh Tao, Jongdae mengajak Tao pergi dari tempat itu.

"Jangan dilihat terus, biarkan saja mereka berdua." Jongdae menarik tangan Tao agar pergi dari tempat itu.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Tao karena bingung Jongdae tiba-tiba menariknya.

"Kita tidak boleh mengganggu remaja yang sedang dimabuk cinta."

Tao tersenyum mendengar nada bicara Jongdae yang terdengar seakan cemburu.

"Kau cemburu ya, nuna?" goda Tao.

"Siapa yang cemburu? Aku tidak cemburu, lagi pula untuk apa aku cemburu?" Jongdae menjawab pertanyaan Tao dengan wajah yang dipalingkan karena ia malu Tao mengetahuinya.

"Untuk apa? Karena kau cemburu melihat mereka yang selalu bisa berdua, sedangkan kita jarang bisa berdua karena pekerjaan yang menumpuk, benar, kan? ayo mengaku saja. Kau cemburu kan?"

"Tidak, aku tidak cemburu. Kau percaya diri sekali." Jongdae tetap mengelak jika ia dikatai cemburu.

"Ayo mengaku saja…" Tao tetap menggoda Jongdae, dan menggelitiki pinggang Jongdae. Alhasil Jongdae kegelian dan berlari. Tao pun mengejar Jongdae sambil tetap menggodanya dan menggapai pinggang Jongdae. Dan terjadilah adegan kejar-kejaran di antara dua sejoli yang saling melepas rindu itu.

.

Love at The Hospital

.

Di sisi lain, sepasang remaja yang masih berpakaian seragam SMA tengah duduk berdua di salah satu bangku taman. Seorang yeoja memakan es krimnya dengan lahap, sedangkan seorang namja yang duduk di sampingnya hanya tersenyum melihat yeojachingunya yang terlihat senang.

"Sepertinya kau nikmat sekali makannya sampai aku dilupakan." Yeoja itu menoleh mendengar nada protes dari sang namjachingu.

"Mian, Jongin-ah. Kau tahu kan aku suka sekali es krim," jawab sang yeoja sambil tersenyum manis yang memperlihatkan matanya yang membentuk bulan sabit, menambah kesan lebih imut untuknya.

"Ya, aku tahu, karena kau juga semanis es krim, bahkan kalau dipikir-pikir lagi kau itu lebih manis dari es krim." Jongin mulai menggombali Sehun -sang yeoja- sambil menyeka sisa es krim yang ada di sudut bibir Sehun dengan ibu jarinya.

Sehun merona dengan gombalan Jongin dan juga usapan lembut Jongin di bibirnya. Agar Jongin tidak melihatnya merona, Sehun lebih memilih melihat sekeliling taman, dan ia menangkap objek yang menurutnya menarik, yang sedang dikelilingi oleh para pengunjung taman, Sehunpun menarik Jongin kearah keramaian tersebut.

Dengan dikaruniai tubuh yang ramping, Sehun yang sedang menarik Jongin berhasil melewati kerumunan orang agar lebih dekat kearah sang objek yang ternyata adalah tukang sulap yang sedang menampilkan aksinya. Sang pesulap merubah setangkai lidi menjadi setangkai mawar, dan langsung mendapatkan tepuk tangan dari para pengunjung taman yang melihat aksinya tadi.

"Ini untukmu, nona manis," ucap sang pesulap sambil memberikan setangkai mawar pada Sehun, dan diterima Sehun dengan senang hati, sang pesulap juga mencium punggung tangan Sehun. Jongin yang melihat itu langsung menarik tangan Sehun dan pergi keluar dari kerumunan itu.

"Kenapa kau menarikku? Pertunjukannya kan belum selesai." Sehun protes pada Jongin yang langsung menariknya begitu saja.

"Aku tidak suka melihatnya mencium tanganmu," jawab Jongin.

Sehun yang tahu Jongin sedang cemburu, tersenyum, dan langsung memeluk lengan Jongin dari samping. Kalau boleh jujur, Sehun menyukai saat Jongin possesive padanya, itu menandakan bahwa Jongin benar-benar cinta dan perhatian terhadapnya.

"Iya, aku minta maaf, aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain menyentuhku lagi." Sehun membujuk Jongin agar ia tidak merajuk lagi.

Jongin memutar badannya menghadap kearah Sehun dan tersenyum dengan sangat lembut

"Yaksok?"

"Yaksok."

Setelah Jongin mengusap kepala Sehun dengan lembut, mereka berdua kembali berjalan-jalan berkeliling taman.

.

Love at The Hospital

.

Tengah malam di rumah sakit, Kris sedang tertidur dengan lelapnya. Namun tidurnya terusik oleh suara berisik sehingga membuatnya terbangun. Jam dinding di kamar inapnya menunjukan pukul 1.45 WKS, dan bunyi seperti dentingan benda itu membuatnya penasaran, akhirnya Kris keluar dan berjalan dengan sedikit mengendap-endap di lorong rumah sakit. Kris berjalan sambil menghadap ke depan dan belakang berulang kali, tapi saat ia menghadap ke depan, retina matanya menangkap sekelebat bayangan putih lewat, hal itu membuat bulu roma Kris berdiri, dan Kris jadi merasa -sedikit- ketakutan. Kris teringat akan apa yang pernah dikatakan oleh Baekhyun saat ia pertama kali masuk rumah sakit, '_Hati-hati kalau di sini, hyung, kau tahu kan rumah sakit itu terkenal angker dan menakutkan. Apalagi saat malam'. _

"Apa benar yang dikatakannya itu?" Ucapan Baekhyun terngiang-ngiang kembali di kepala Kris, membuat Kris bukannya merasa takut, tapi ia malah merasa tambah penasaran dengan suara tadi, akhirnya Kris menelusuri lorong tersebut. Saat berbelok, Kris tak sengaja melihat seseorang berpakaian putih masuk ke salah satu ruangan, dan saat Kris melihatnya, ternyata itu 'kamar jenazah'.

Rasa penasaran yang semakin membuncak membuat Kris berani untuk masuk ke dalam kamar jenazah tersebut, saat telah sampai di dalam, dengan senter di tangannya Kris mengarahkan cahaya senter kearah seseorang yang sedang membelakanginya, dilihat dari pakaiannya ternyata ia adalah seorang perawat.

"Cho… chogiyo." Kris memanggil orang di depannya, dan saat perawat itu berbalik, tepat saat cahaya senter Kris mengarah pada wajah sang perawat sehingga menimbulkan kesan seram, sontak Kris berteriak, dan diikuti oleh teriakan sang perawat.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA…"

Kris dan sang perawat berlari ke luar kamar jenazah secara bersamaan, setelah berada di lorong, mereka baru sadar dari keterkejutan masing-masing.

"Chanyeol? Kau tadi mengagetkanku sekali," ucap Kris pada sang perawat yang ternyata adalah Chanyeol.

"Mian, aku juga terkejut karena kau berteriak…hmmm,"

"Kris, aku Kris," jawab Kris karena Chanyeol melupakan namanya.

"ah, ya, Kris."

Karena suasana yang menyeramkan, akhirnya Kris mengajak Chanyeol untuk ke kamar inapnya, _/jadi aku bisa lebih dekat dengannya, sambil mengusir kantukku,/_ modus Kris.

Setelah tiba di kamar inapnya, mereka berdua duduk di sofa yang ada di kamar tersebut, Kris pun memulai percakapan dengan Chanyeol, sambil pendekatan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau masuk ke kamar jenazah tengah malam begini?"

"Aku baru memindahkan jenazah yang di autopsy tadi siang," jawab Chanyeol seadanya.

"Kenapa baru sekarang? Lagi pula ini sudah tengah malam, memangnya kau tidak pulang?"

"Aku baru sempat sekarang karena tadi banyak sekali yang ku kerjakan. Soal tidak pulang, aku tadi menemani anak kecil yang memintaku untuk menemaninya," jawab Chanyeol sambil memberikan sebuah senyuman manis pada Kris.

"Andai aku jadi anak kecil itu." Kris tanpa sadar melontarkan kalimat yang membuat Chanyeol bingung.

"Ne? Maksudmu?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Ani, bukan apa-apa. Hmmm… pasti berat ya bekerja sebagai seorang perawat?"

"Menurutku tidak juga, ya walaupun sedikit lelah karena mengurus banyak pasien, tapi aku juga senang karena bisa berteman dengan banyak pasien di sini, terlebih dengan anak kecil."

Sekali lagi, Kris terpana dengan senyuman yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol. Entah itu efek dari cahaya bulan yang masuk melalui jendela yang gordennya tak ditutup, atau memang wajah Chanyeol yang bersinar dengan dihiasi senyuman manis, membuat Kris bahkan tak berkedip untuk memandangi ciptaan Tuhan di depannya, yang menurutnya terindah itu.

"Kris… kau tak apa?" Suara dan sentuhan Chanyeol di pundaknya menyadarkan Kris dari lamunannya.

"Ah? Ya, aku tak apa."

"Kau, kenapa tidak tidur?"

"Aku tadi terbangun karena suara seperti benda jatuh, apa itu kau yang menjatuhkan?"

"Ne, haha, maaf ya membuatmu terbangun karena kecerobohanku. Tadi aku sedang mendorong tempat tidur jenazah, saat di belokan lorong, aku tidak sengaja menyenggol tempat sampah logam, jadinya menimbulkan bunyi yang membuatmu terbangun," jelas Chanyeol.

_/Benar-benar ceroboh… tapi cantik,/_ batin Kris.

"Hmmm… sepertinya perutmu sudah tidak apa-apa, tidakkah seharusnya kau pulang?"

"Apa kau mengusirku?" tanya Kris sedikit sedih.

"Ani, bukan begitu maksudku. Biasanya kan orang yang sakit itu paling malas kalau berada di rumah sakit terlalu lama, tapi kau malah masih di sini padahal kau sudah sembuh."

"Aku tidak ingin pulang karena obatnya ada di sini."

"Tentu saja di sini obatnya, Kris, ini kan rumah sakit."

"Kau mau tahu apa obatku?" tanya Kris pada Chanyeol yang malah membuat Chanyeol bingung, pasalnya, kenapa Kris menanyakan apa obatnya pada Chanyeol, sedangkan Chanyeollah…

"Kau."

"Ne?" Chanyeol menelengkan kepalanya, bingung karena Kris tiba-tiba menunjuknya.

"Kau, obatku."

"Tentu saja aku obatmu, kan aku yang memberimu obat setiap hari."

"Ha?" Sekarang giliran Kris yang bingung atas ucapan Chanyeol.

"Maksudku bukan itu," jelas Kris.

"Lalu?"

"Ah, sudahlah, jangan kau pikirkan."

_/Hah, bagaimana caraku mendapatkannya dalam waktu 3 bulan, kalau dia saja tidak bisa mengerti ucapanku./_

"Kris, kau tidak tidur lagi?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Boleh aku tidur di pangkuanmu?"

Chanyeol berkedip beberapa kali untuk mencerna ucapan Kris, dan setelahnya ia mengangguk. Krispun berbaring di sofa dengan kepalanya berada di paha Chanyeol. Kris memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum dalam hati, karena bisa tidur di pangkuan pujaan hatinya. Dan tanpa sepengetahuan Kris, ternyata wajah Chanyeol saat ini dihiasi warna merah. Ia merona.

.

TBC

* * *

Dini update...

pada nungguin gk ya? (#gak ada,

oh ya udah, delete aja.

gk lah ya,

.

udah lama Dini nelantarin ni FF, Dini lupa kalau Dini lagi memproduksi/? FF...

akhirnya bisa publish ni FF, soalnya sekolah Dini lagi dliburin gara-gara asap yang menjadi-jadi, padahal lagi dalam masa ujian MID... tapi gk papa lah, bisa santai dulu bentar kan? hehehe :D

* * *

Dini mw balas review yg gk bsa Dini bles lewat PM.

**Lulu Park : **mksiih,, nih dh lanjut.

**sweetyYeollie : **#ikut tepuk tangan... nama chanyeol emang cowo bgt, apalagi jongdae, maksa bgt. tapi kalau namanya di ubah, ntr cast-nya jd gk exo donk. trus kalau di ganti jadi yaoi, ini dh terlanjur GS dr awal, jd gk bisa diganti deh, mangap yak...

**Kyuhyukrisyeol :**iyaaa,, ini udh lanjut... ditembak, mati donk... trus ntr cast-nya siapa?. kamu cowo ya? manggilnya nuna. waahh,,, jarang lho nemuin cowo yang suka yaoi alias fudanshi. iya gk papa, panggil dini aja...

**Lulu Auren : **ini juga lama bgt ya? iya, emang polos bgt kakakku/? yang satu itu. cerewetnya suho karena bnyak bergaul ama aku, ketularan deh.. hahaha, duh, mangap ya krisyeol momentnya dikit.. mngkin chap depan aku usahain bnyak, tunggu ya.. #ogah

**park in :**kyaaa,, aku juga seneng pas kamu review,,, nge-jleb? di kasih makan pisau kali, ampe nge-jleb gtu.. hahaha nih dh lanjut,, mksiih

**jameela : **iya nih dh lanjut,,, kamu yg baca aja gk bisa byangin, apalagi aku yang bikin... hehehe

* * *

mksih buat semuanya yg udh nunggu review,

buat chap selanjtnya bakal ada anak kecil,

cast-nya kalau Jeno 'sm rookies' aja gimana? boleh kan?

aku gk tau mw make cast anak kecilnya siapa...

tp kalau ada saran, bakal aku terima kok..

.

mksiih... mmmuach #yaiks


End file.
